Curse Broken By Love
by genevieves15
Summary: Katherine is your regular teenaged witch, whose excited about starting her fifth year at Hogwarts. Little does she know that a lot of things are about to change because of a curse.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME, blah blah blah, except for Katherine. lol

This is my second fan fic, please excuse my horrible grammar etc. I wrote this during finals week so please excuse the story's problems and stuff. I also do not have a beta but if anyone wants to be my beta they are very welcome to try. But I have no idea how that beta stuff works so.. also, sorry if i sound bored, im not, just multitasking. Am I missing anything? Right! so I haven't completely worked out the plot, or the year, or if i shall follow canon or not. Probably not since i dont want dear Katya(Katherine) to become Cho, sobbing over the dead Snape(no offense Cho). But I might. I have no idea. Please bear with me for the next two weeks and I promise this story will get better. Also please, please review. Toodles. :)

Katherine sighed into her arm as she slipped languidly onto the seat on the Hogwarts Express. The girl had turned 16 a month ago and she had been feeling out of sorts. But not pregnant out of sorts, Katherine thought as she blushed. Just different. She didn't really know how to describe the feeling that flooded her every time she saw a fit guy, or passed a bar. She just felt the need to flirt incessantly with the fit male population, or dash into the bar and drink herself silly. But that's silly, Katherine thought._ I've never even had a Butterbeer, nor do I want to_, she added as an afterthought. She sighed once again as she stared at her reflection in the train window. She had her reasons for not drinking, or doing crazy pranks. Reasons she didn't want to delve into. Besides, she hated the feeling of losing control. It made her feel like she was drowning.

Hermione hurridly walked down the train, peeking into the compartments before apologizing and hurrying out. She had spent most of the trip with the other Prefects and forgot about Katherine, which was why she felt horrible and was now running down the corridor looking for her. _I can't wait to see Katya! I have so much to tell her! Talking between owls just isn't the same. But I hope she's not mad that she wasn't elected Prefect and I was. She shouldn't be, she's plenty smart._

"Sorry!" Hermione exclaimed once again as she burst into a random compartment. She gasped as she spotted the flash of white, blond hair. _Oh no, it's Malfoy! Get out of there! _Listening to herself, Hermione run out of the compartment, but not before she heard Malfoy and his goons laugh at her.

"Oi, Mudblood, where are you going off to in such a hurry?" she heard Malfoy say wickedly as he laughed. Hermione shuddered a bit before sliding the door open to the last compartment on the train. She sighed in relief as she saw the sleeping figure of her best friend spread out on the seat. Hermione went over to Katherine and gently shook her awake.

"Kat, Kat! Wake up." Shoving gently at Hermione, Katherine woke up from her deep slumber and yawned. When she finally sat up and looked at Hermione, she grinned and hugged her lightly. "Hermy, I've missed you." Grinning back, Hermione nodded and apologized for not arriving sooner. "Oh it's alright Hermione. Where where you anyways?" Katherine asked with a smile, showing that she didn't mind that Hermione was late. "At the first compartment with the other Prefects. Didn't I tell you?" Hermione looked at Katherine, confusion clouding her face. Katherine didn't answer. She jumped up instead and moaned. "Oh no! I forgot about that meeting!" "Katherine, what are you talking about? I thought you weren't a Prefect." "No, no I am. I guess I forgot to mention it. Do you think I am go now?" Katherine asked worriedly. "No, we are about to arrive at school, Katya. How could you forget?" "I don't know Hermione! I've just been thinking a lot, and I haven't been feeling like myself." Katherine mumbled exasperatedly as she grabbed her robes from her suitcase. "Are you sick? Maybe you've got that illness going around, that one- Oh for Merlin's sake!" Hermione stopped as she sighed and helped her friend slide her school robes over her head.

Just as Katherine finished fixing her robes, the train braked slowly, then stopped, having arrived at Hogwarts. Katherine caught herself before she fell and grabbed her suitcase. Hermione grabbed her's too and together they stepped off the train.

Heyy! I know the plot wasn't revealed and it was really short but I promise I will update tomorrow. Please review! Even one sentenced reviews are fine. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Off to Madam Pomfrey's

DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me, blah blah.

Hi! As promised I have updated this story the very next day but before you stop reading this author's note and skip to the actual story, I have some important information I need to announce.

First, I miscalculated the year Katherine is in and as a result, the summary is wrong. Katherine is about to start her sixth year, not her fifth. Sorry about that.

Second, this addresses some canon, non-canon issues. (Although non have arisen, this is just a precaution.) Hermione(whom I do not own) is Katherine's best friend, but she is still also best friends with Ron and Harry(I don't own them either). Katherine also has another best friend from her house, Mariya.

Lastly, I did not mean to imply that a Hermione and Draco relationship exists in this fanfic but if readers take it that way, then so be it. The main focus is Katherine and Snape so...

P.S It may not seem very mature at first but I assure you that there will be some explicit chapters later on. I could have made this T but I didn't want to write warnings and such for each explicit chapter.

Katherine walked towards the carriages feeling a bit better now that she arrived at Hogwarts. She went up to a thestral and petted its side gently. For no reason at all, she loved the thestrals and they seemed to like her too. She grinned happily as the thestral playfully nudged her long brown hair. _I knew i would feel better after when I got to Hogwarts._ She petted the thestral one last time before climbing into an empty carriage with Hermione.

"Katya, why are you always with the thestrals? They are extremely dangerous creatures you know. Not to mention grim and-" Hermione was cut off by Katherine's angry glare. "Hermy, they're not dangerous if you don't provoke them. Besides, just because you can't see them doesn't mean they are dangerous." "Katherine! It's not that I can't see them! Can't you feel the grim air they give off?" Hermione asked as she shuddered unconsciously. Katherine replied, "Hermione, I don't want to fight. Let me take a quick nap alright?" Hermione huffed but nodded.

Katherine woke up after a few minutes and stretched quite a bit before carelessly clipping her hair back, smoothing her robes, and grabbing her things so she could step out of the carriage. Hermione, too brushed her hair, which really wasn't as bushy as it used to be, and fixed her robes before grabbing her things and stepping out of the carriage.

"Hermy, what do you think this year will be like?" Katherine asked lightly as they stepped into the Great Hall. Her friend pondered a bit before answering. "Extremely hectic." Hermione replied seriously. "But we took our O.W.L.S last year and our N.E.W.T.S aren'y until next year!" Katherine replied, looking a bit shocked that Hermione replied that way. "I'll explain later, alright? Listen, if you aren't feeling very well you should see Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure she will have time for you today." Katherine nodded, a bit annoyed. "Possibly. I have to go alright? See you later Hermy!" "Fine, you really should go though." Katherine grinned despite her annoyance and waved before walking over to the Hufflepuff table.

Just as Katherine sat down, she was immediately bombarded with greetings, and questions about her summer. _I really don't know why so many people are talking to me. I'm not that popular. Oh that's right! Everyone is just excited and worked up about You-Know-Who's reappearance._ She cringed as she tried to shove Voldemort's face out of her thoughts. After greeting most of her friends, she excitedly started to put some food on her plate. _I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff! Oh! I love chicken and truffles! _All of a sudden she felt dizzy and her appetite disappeared. Katherine put her head down for a few seconds before looking back up as someone tapped her on the arm.

"Katya, do you feel okay?" her other best friend asked. "I don't know, Mariya. I was really hungry a few seconds ago but now I'm dizzy and I don't feel like eating." "You should visit Madam Pomfrey, then. I think she'll have some potions that might help." Katherine sighed almost inaudibly. "Hermione said the same thing, but I don't think I'm sick. I'm sure it'll pass." "Are you positive?" "Yes!" "Alright." Mariya replied, concern showing on her face as she turned to talk to another Hufflepuff.

Katherine sighed again. _Why am I being so mean and grouchy? I feel so horrid because I'm clawing at my friends. Maybe I should visit Madam Pomfrey. But I don't want to make a big deal out of nothing. What if I don't have that illness Hermione was talking about? What if it's nothing. _Katya decided to choose later and started to eat a bit, although she didn't want to.

As the meal ended, Katherine waved goodbye to Mariya and got up and walked towards Hermione, who had just gotten up from the Gryffindor table. "Hi Katherine!" Hermione said cheerfully as she waved goodbye to Harry and Ron. "Hi Hermy." Katherine replied a bit dully. "Are you feeling sick again? Katherine you really should go see Madam Pomfrey! You're not scared of her are you?" "No I'm not scared of her! I just don't feel like making such a big deal out of nothing." Hermione rolled her eyes as they walked out of the Great Hall. "It's not nothing. Unless, you're not scared of Madam Pomfrey. Bloody hell Katya! Are you pregnant?" Katherine stopped in alarm and cried out quite a loud, "NO!" "Oh for Merlin's sake it was just a question." Hermione replied rolling her eyes once more. Katherine turned beet red and quickly changed the subject.

"What about Dumbledore's hand? Did you see it? He looked like he would benefit from a visit to Madam Promfrey." Katherine quickly said. Hermione looked at Katherine, whose face still had a red flush. "I think he would need a every experienced wizard to fix it. It seemed like it was caused by a curse." Hermione mused. "Are you saying that Madam Pomfrey isn't experienced?" Katherine asked, knowing that Hermione would be annoyed. "Of course not! I meant Dumbledore looked like he needed a wizard skilled in Potions or Defense Against The Dark Arts. Madam Pomfrey is excellent but she is still a mediocre Healer. Anyways I'm taking you there now." "Where?" "Madam Pomfrey's of course!" Hermione replied. Katherine mumbled a, "Fine.", as she let herself be dragged to the Nurse.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm not sure if reading author notes instead of actual chapters is better than waiting even longer for a new chapter with no author's note, but here I go. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I've experienced some stuff this past month, but that's not an excuse. I will try to upload soon, maybe next week. Also one last thing. I never knew how many people actually read my stories and liked it and wanted to me upload, until now. This story has five followers and two favorites, which for me is a lot since I don't know any of those people, except for one. I haven't sent this to classmates, or mass emailed everyone on my contacts list. Strangers reading this and following and favoriting and just visiting this story, or visiting my profile page is amazing. I was ecstatic when I checked the traffic stats for this story. FIFTY-ONE people visited this story NINETY-NINE times in June in the United States and I was just shocked. I was literally screaming and waving my hands and refreshing the page to see if there was an error or miscalculation. I am not bragging. I'm just trying to tell you readers how much it means to me when you guys read, favorite, review, follow my stories. So THANK YOU. THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH. Also there were visitors from places like Sweden, and Korea and that is just incredible. Okay bye! Sorry if your language wasn't included.

Dankie

Hvala

Danke

Takk

Dzieki

Tack

Gracias


End file.
